


we going to hell for this one boys

by Banana_Joe



Series: slutty moreid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Derek Morgan, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Joe/pseuds/Banana_Joe
Summary: they get to derek’s house for round two
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: slutty moreid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119059
Kudos: 70





	we going to hell for this one boys

**Author's Note:**

> it’s more porn.. surprise shawtyyyy

derek pulled open the the passenger door of his car, and helped spencer out and to his feet. spencer winced a bit still sore and open from their fun at the bar. derek smirked at the other and scooped him up into his arms yet again. 

“i can walk,” spencer huffed. he looked away, but couldn’t hide the blush that crept across his cheeks.

“i can’t believe you,” derek chuckled, as spencer looked up confused, “not even twenty minutes ago i was fucking you silly in front of a fairly large crowd and you didn’t even blink, but me carrying you to my apartment is what makes you blush.” spencer opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by derek unlocking his door. 

as soon as the door was shut, spencer’s back was pressed against the door and derek had his lips on his. they quickly shed their shirts, then reconnected their mouths. spencer moaned into the kiss as derek pushed his knee between spencer’s thighs. derek felt his pants tighten as spencer began to grind into his knee and thigh.

“damn, reid,” derek whispered into his ear, “you really are a little slut, you know that right?”

“d-derek,” spencer moaned, grinding harder into his thigh.

“you like that?” derek smirked, “being called a little slut? i guess i shouldn’t be surprised, i bet you would have let everyone in that club have a turn? you probably would have begged for it, isn’t that right?”

“oh god,” spencer gasped, leaning his head against the door, and arching his back.

“i would have loved to watch too,” derek continued with out remorse, “the sweet, innocent boy genius getting his brains fucked out in a dark corner of a club. getting used like a toy by anyone who wanted. what a sight.” derek leaned in closer to his ear, “imagine what the team would say, see their sweet little boy like this. hotch? rossi? i bet you’d want them to join in, wouldn’t you?”

“please, derek,” spencer whimpered.

“what do you want, pretty boy?” derek nipped at spencer’s neck.

“please fuck me,” spencer looked at derek, eyes half lidded, “derek, please, i need you.”

“how can i say no to that, my slutty baby,” derek pushed them off the wall, still holding spencer up, and laid him down on the near by couch. derek got up for a split to grab a condom and lube, but spencer whined for him from the couch. 

“if i do anything you don’t like, tell me ok?” spencer shot him a look with an arched eyebrow and small smirk that screamed a very sarcastic ‘really?’ “hey i’m just making sure baby,” derek chuckled.

spencer gasped as derek pulled off spencer’s pants and then his own. derek then crawled up to hover over spencer, and began to slowly kiss down the smaller man’s body. when he got to spencer’s v-line he lifted his head, “do you want to to finger you first or not?”

“please just fuck me,” spencer said, his voice breathy and shaky.

derek opened the condom, and lathered himself with lube. he settled himself in between spencer’s thighs, taking just a moment to soak up the sight of spencer reid with his legs spread wide for him. derek slowly pushed into spencer, loving the sinful moan that came from the smaller. he pushed all the way in slowly, but without stopping, before pulling out, angling his hips differently and pushing back in. he did that routine a couple more times, until spencer let out a loud moan and gripped at his shoulders.

derek wrapped his arms around spencer’s waist and pulled him up, letting spencer slid down his dick into a sitting position. spencer was straddling derek’s lap with his arms around his shoulders, and almost instantly started to ride his dick. derek took the opportunity to suck hickies into his neck and collar bone.

“de-derek,” spencer whined but didn’t stop, “everyone’s g-gonna see tho-those.”

“hm,” derek smirked, “you didn’t seem to mind the attention at the bar.” derek felt spencer tighten around him, “you close, slut?”

“fuck yes,” spencer gasped as derek wrapped his hand around spencer’s cock and started pumping in time with his bouncing. 

“cum for me, baby boy,” derek kissed the shell of his ear, before sucking another small hickie just under spencer’s jawline. 

spencer came loudly, and the clenching around derek caused him to fill another condom. he lifted spencer up, making him whimper as he gently lays him back on the couch. derek tossed the full condom in the kitchen trash can, and wet a rag with warm water. 

he brought the the rag back out wiping the cum off of spencer’s stomach and thighs before tossing it back in the vague direction of the kitchen. he then picked up spencer and brought him into his bedroom, gently laying his head down on the pillow. derek pulled the sheets up over spencer’s shoulders, and lightly kissed his forehead. 

“that was fun,” spencer mumbled as derek laid down next to him, “we should do it again sometime.”

“hush, pretty boy,” derek brushed his hair behind his ear, “go to sleep, you’re spent.”

a simple “mm-kay” was all he got as a response before sleep over took spencer, and soon derek fell under it’s lull too.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry y’all, we’re all sinners now


End file.
